


Set me free..

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: Draco " my father will hear about this " Malfoy's boggart surprise the whole class. And breaks Draco in pieces.. so what did lupin do to make him feel better ?





	Set me free..

Third year defense against the dark art class was the most interesting for all students so far. With lupin teaching it. Even slytherins are loving it. Except one specific pure blood. Draco Malfoy. Who spend most of the classes complaining. Saying stuff like  
" I'd rather go die then say that " or something like " doesn't we have more interesting things to do ? "

So one time. In the class. Lupin was teaching them about boggarts. While everyone watched and listened carefully to every detail lupin was teaching them. Draco just stood at the back of the class rolling his eyes and mocking his professor. 

" I swear to dear Salazar, if my father knew how unhelpful this is. He'd rather homeschool me " Draco rolled his eyes. Still complaining loudly. Not giving a damn if anyone heard him. 

He huffed and whined some more, when Lupin asked them to repeat the spell they're gonna use. And while rolling his eyes some more he said "this class is ridiculous".

Now that everyone was assembling a line to facw the boggart. Draco stood at the back of the line. Hoping and praying that the period will end before his turn. 

So Draco kept mocking people's fears. And laughing at them when his professor had to step in like when harry tried to face his dementor boggart. So the time passed quickly much to his dismay, and now it's his turn.

" Do I really have to do this ? " He groaned while stepping out to the front. Remus nodded and Draco whined some more. Before saying his iconic " my father will hear about this". 

So as soon as Draco faced the boggart. The whole class gasped in shock, when Lucius Malfoy stepped in front of Draco. Saying what seemed to be like " you're a disappointment. A disgrace to the name of malfoy. I'm disappointed to have a son like you". 

Draco struggled. Tears kept fighting his efforts to push them back and spilled on his delicate cheeks. As the words of his father and the feeling of humiliation filled his head. So he struggled, not even able to get the spell out. Instead, he turned around. And ran out of class in a blink of an eye. 

Remus spelled the boggart and shoved it back in it's place. Then dismissed the class before running after his distressed student, about to help him get himself back together. Since he did just the same with Sirius Black when the very same thing happened back on their Hogwarts days. 

" Draco? " Lupin's warm voice said when he saw him sitting on the astronomy tower. His feet dangling from the window and his face is tear stained. " Go away professor. I don't wanna talk " his voice was also filled with sadness and sorrow. 

" Draco it's okay- " Remus tried to comfort him. Only being cut in the middle of his speech. 

" It's not, everyone now knows I'm weak and nothing but a scared child. That fears his own damn father" Draco said. Letting out a choked out sob. 

" Draco I know your father. I studied with him. And I knew him. You have every right to be scared of him. And listen to me, being scared isn't a weakness. It's humane, I still wonder why I have it.. I'm nothing like a human " Remus smiled sadly and sat next to Draco. 

" What do you mean professor?" Draco asked curiously. 

" You remember what my boggart is right ? " Remus started to explain, Draco nodded. So he Carried on, saying " a full moon.. my worst enemy. You see those scars. On my face. And my arms. I have some on my back and chest. Those are a result of every full moon since I was 5.. every month" he sighed, tracing a scar on his arm.. 

" So you're.. " Draco started but Remus continued, " yeah. I'm a werewolf.. " draco's eyes widened. Not believing what he said. 

" Does anyone knows that professor ?" He said. Not aggressively, or full of fear. But surprisingly full of concern and for some reason neither knows, it sounded like Draco cared 

Remus shook his head so Draco started talking about his own feelings  
" Professor, you know why I'm scared of my father ? " Remus hummed softly in response, telling him to continue. 

" Since I was a child, he slipped my wings. I had a voice. But I couldn't talk, I couldn't sing.. he always wanted me down. So I struggled on the ground. For so long, he crossed the lines. I had a voice professor. But I couldn't talk.. the moment I started to understand life. He used me to be like him. It's eating me alive.. I don't wanna be like him. But I don't want to disappoint him. I don't want to disappoint my family " Draco's eyes glistened with tears again. So Remus pulled him in a hug despite him not wanting to hug anyone.

" Draco, look at me, you're strong. And you're a true slytherin. You have all the qualifications and the qualities of a wonderful cunning ambitious slytherin. So you can rebel on him. Turn against him. Everyone knows your father is a death eater. Do you wanna be like him ? If you don't. Then fight. I'll help you. Okay ? " Remus soothed Draco. Trying his best to help the slytherin to open up and feel better. Which was a success.

Draco gave in. His sobs got louder and more heart breaking than he ever cried. He found comfort in Remus that he never felt. 

" Professor I need help. I wanna break free. I wanna sing. Laugh. Talk. Smile. Without thinking ' is that what a Malfoy would do ? '. I wanna be able to have muggle born friends and lovers. I wanna love and be loved like everyone. I wanna live like Draco. Not like a Malfoy. " Draco choked out, his breath is shaky. With Remus' hands on his shoulder, comforting him.

" I'll help you draco. You're fine.. you're safe.. it's alright" Remus whispered to Draco. And helped him up. To take him to his dorm, writing him a note for skipping the rest of his classes. 

And no one has to know that Remus lupin was draco's favorite human for the rest of the year. Maybe after his new lover. And no one has to know that Remus adored Draco just as much as he adored Harry.. and definitely no one has to know that both Draco and harry were madly in love.. and Lucius Malfoy will never know that his son won't be coming home anymore...


End file.
